


Roman Gladiator #2 [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, gladiator, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman gladiator, a few years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Gladiator #2 [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Reese as the same gladiator, a bit older and bearded and with a Roman street in the background. I've decided this man is a Rudiarius, which is a gladiator who's won his freedom; either by distinguishing himself in a fight in the Games, or else during certain times in Roman history, by winning five fights. So here he is, battered but finally free.

 


End file.
